Agent 406
by MissPen
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Bella has a secret about her past and its come back to bite her. Rated T for a reason. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter One: Welcome Back Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight; all characters, etc belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: **R&R! If you like it I will write more! It's a bit short. It was sorta longer on Microsoft Word, but if you review I will be sure to make the next chapter longer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with the sun in what seemed like a regular day in Forks. I rolled to the side only to see that Edward wasn't there, but in his place was a note with "Bella" written in his beautiful cursive. I smiled and grabbed it.

_My Dearest Bella;_

_I have gone hunting with Emmett and Carlisle, but I will be back soon, my love. My thoughts are only for you for these few hours that I must be away, be safe._

_Your Edward._

I smiled sadly as I finished the note and put it back on the bed in the same position as it had been left for me. I got off my bed slowly and opened my drawer to get my toiletries bag. I then went off to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I tended to my hair and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "As good as it's going to get," I thought to myself. I went back to my room only to find that I wasn't alone. Looking at the picture frames I had on top of my dressers was a man dressed in all black. He turned around and I instantly recognized him. He, the figure of the years past that I wanted to forget, stood in my room as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey Bella!" he said in a cheery tone, "How you-"

I cut him off, "Get out."

"Hm?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, confused.

"I said GET OUT!" I yelled, my hands curling into fists.

He looked at me and then pulled an orange manila envelope out of his backpack and threw it on my bed. "CONFIDENTIAL" was written on the front of it in big red letters. I glared at him as he looked back up at me then jumped out of my window. A few seconds passed before I moved. I walked to the window to see that he was already gone. I slammed my window down hard, the noise echoing off my room walls. I turned back to my bed and stared at the manila envelope, my eyes scanning over the word written on the front. I took a step toward my bed, then stopped short, hesitating. After taking a deep breath and a few seconds of mental preparation I walked to my bed, took the envelope in my hand and sat on my bed with the envelope. I turned it over and stared at the tab, then carefully pulled the tab open and pulled out the envelope's contents. My eyes grew wide and I took in a quiet gasp. "No, no! I told them I quit. I told them to leave me alone!" I yelled at myself in my head. I read quickly what was on the papers, my eyes growing wider and wider.

_**Only for the eyes of Isabella Marie Swan; **__**Agent 406, Rank 2**_

_CIA_

_Suspect: Ronald Veron_

_Age: 22_

_Estimated Height: 5"9' – 6"1'_

_Estimated Weight: 170-200 pounds_

_Suspected of:_

_3 major bank robberies in USA, Britain & France_

_Killing of over 47 people in USA, Britain & France_

_Leader of a small but powerful terrorist group (group name is still unknown)_

_**Your Task: **__Find suspect and dispose of him; Gather more information on his whereabouts and terrorist group. Suspect last seen in Port Angelus._

_Mission #4296 Mission passed by Agent 003, Rank 1_

Agent 003 aka Vonn. He promised that the last mission I had was my last, I told him I was out for good and what do I get? A year later, after I've restarted my life, he finds his way back into my life, together with the CIA and comes through my bedroom window with my new **MISSION**?! He must be out of his mind if he's thinking I'm going to go through with it. I am no longer Agent 406, I am no longer a CIA spy and I am no longer an assassin.


	2. Chapter Two: Mission 4296

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight; all characters, etc belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: **Thanks for the great reviews guys! As I promised, here's a new chapter! R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked threw the other papers and saw what looked like a picture of the suspect. It was pretty blurry and I guessed it had been taken by a security camera. I giggled in my head, "Wow, those cameras actually caught something for once?" I gathered the papers together after looking through them and put them back into the envelope. I held the envelope in my hands tightly. What was I going to do? I didn't want to go after the suspect, but what if he killed someone in Port Angelus while I was here being stubborn. Port Angelus was dangerously close the Forks, what if his next victim was here? What if it was someone I knew? I sighed and looked down at the folder. I looked out the window for what felt like an hour before returning my attention to the envelope. I got off the bed and walked to my closet and hid the envelope between some cloths. I herd someone come through the window and turned around quickly.

"Didn't I tell y-" I started, yelling, but stopped short when I realized it was Alice. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out, "No, its okay. I'm just a little jumpy today." I smiled.

She smiled back and responded giggling, "Okay. Well then, I'm bored. It's Saturday. Everyone's busy or hunting and I want to go shopping! So grab something to wear and hurry it up!"

This time I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What? You're actually going to let me pick what I'm going to wear today?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just get dressed. I'll be waiting in the car." With that she was gone. I sighed and turned back to my closet.

Alice was speeding down the road at 75 miles an hour, I knew she would have gone faster if it wasn't for the traffic. I looked at her, "You know the speed limit is 45, right?" She ignored me. I rolled my eyes, "So where are we going?" "Well, Port Angelus. It doesn't have the best stores, but it does have the most stores." She looked at me and smiled. I fought the urge to yell at her for not looking at the road, but then I realized something. "Wait, did you just say Port Angelus?" She turned back to the road and nodded, "Yep." My eyes went wide and I tried to calm myself down before turning my attention back to Alice. "Alice, how about we go to Seattle instead?" She shook her head, "Nope. I heard there's a sale at one of the cute boutiques in Port Angelus, so that's where we're going." I sighed, there was no point in fighting with Alice, she would drag with her no matter how much I opposed.

We arrived in Port Angelus in record timing and I followed after Alice who had already dashed into the boutique having the sale. I hadn't even taken two steps into the store when she ran up to me with a pile of clothing in her arms. "Okay, try this on, oh and this! That will look perfect on you!" I sighed and made my way to the dressing rooms. First I tried on a light sky blue blouse and then khaki capris. I looked in the mirror and actually liked what I saw. I was happy that Alice has chosen some simple cloths for once. I walked out of the room to show Alice. She smiled, "See? Perfect!" She rushed me back into the dressing room and I took off the cloths to give to her. She went to the check out while I re-dressed.

We were walking down the somewhat crowded street to another store when I saw him. I only caught a glimpse, but I could tell it was him. He was on the opposite side of the street rounding a corner. My hands clenched into fists and Alice looked at me, "Is something wrong?" I looked at her, shook me head and smiled, "Nope. How about we go to that store across the street? It looks promising." She looked at me for a few seconds, trying to understand my expression before nodding, "Okay." We crossed the street and I kept my eyes out for him. We walked into the store and turned to Alice, "Alice why don't you look for some stuff, while I go to the bathroom." She looked at me weird and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was that blank expression she got when she was having a vision. My eyes grew wide and my heart skipped a beat, I knew exactly what she was seeing. I took advantage of her frozen state and ran. I ran faster and faster toward where I had see the suspect. When I rounded the corner, I saw him about to enter a black convertible. I hid myself as best as I could and took a mental note of his license plate number. I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze. "What the hell is going on?" I relaxed to see Alice. She looked at me with her eyes narrowed, "You're going to tell me right now." I nodded and said, "But first can we get out of here?" She removed her hand from my shoulder and nodded slightly. We walked to the small diner where Edward and I had spoken that day when I was almost attacked while with Jessica and Angela. We sat at a table and I ordered a glass of water then proceeded to tell Alice everything.

"…_when I lived in Pheonix, I used to be part of the CIA assassins and information department. I was pretty high ranked in the agency, so I was very busy with missions. I had been part of the CIA since I was 10, you won't believe how many children out there are spies. Anyway, I was sick of having to live and pretend to be normal when I could be whisked away to another mission at anytime. It was very difficult to make friends and that's why I didn't have many in Pheonix. I was pretty much a freak in school. I couldn't take it anymore, living the lies, so I told my superior, Agent 003, that I would take on one more mission and that was it. I wanted out. So I completed the mission and was granted permission to leave, but today he came back with a new mission…"_

Alice stared at me in disbelief when I finished my story. "Wow," was all she could say. It was pretty funny seeing Alice surprised, it was usually impossible to surprise her with anything. She shook herself out of her trance, "No one knows?" she asked. I nodded, "Well only my mom does. She used to be an agent too." Alice nodded, trying to process all the information I had just given her. "Alice look at me." She didn't move. "Alice!" She looked up at me slowly. "Tell no one. Understand? No one." She nodded and we left the diner a few minutes later to go back to Forks.

When I arrived home, Agent 003 was in my living room. I looked at him and he looked at me. I understood his silent question and answered him. "I'll take the mission." He nodded and smiled slightly, then left through the front door.


	3. Chapter Three: Promises

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN**: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy, but mostly lazy. I promise to try to update more, I'm having some trouble with annoying writer's block. Maybe some more reviews will inspire me? _-wink-_ Hope you like this chapter, please remember to R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up the stairs to my room and looked for a piece of paper and a pen to write down the license plate of the car before I forgot it. I wrote down everything I could remember, the plate number, the car model, the car's color and where I had seen it and then I put information into the envelope I had hidden in my closet. My stomach suddenly growled and I decided it was time to start working on dinner for Charlie. I made my way to the kitchen and started on some spaghetti. I was almost done cooking when I heard Charlie come in.

"Smells great, Bells!" he said cheery.

I laughed, "It's nothing special, just spaghetti."

He came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind then went to sit at the table with the mail. "What would I do without you, Bells?"

"Starve or get sick from take out." I mumbled sarcastically.

I finished the spaghetti and Charlie got up to get the plates then we sat down to dinner.

"So what did you do today?"

I shrugged, "Nothing out of the usual, Alice forced me to go shopping again."

He chuckled, "She is an energetic one, isn't she?"

I laughed, "You have no idea."

When I finished my plate I got up and put it into the sink. "Dad, you can just leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them later. I'm going to go upstairs, Alice really tired me out today." He nodded and I went up to my bedroom. I was looking for my pajamas when I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. "Hello." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned my head up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but pulled away when he noticed that I needed to breathe. I took in a few deep breaths and Edward grinned, causing me to blush red. He chuckled before letting me go. "How was your day?" he asked casually. "Pretty good. How was your trip? Catch any mountain lions?" He smirked, "Actually yes I did." I giggled and made a grab for my toiletries bag. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, kissing him lightly. He nodded as I left the room, after grabbing my pajamas.

In the shower I had turned the water to a steamy hot and contemplated what I would do next. The file said I should "dispose" of him, but I really didn't feel comfortable with that. I couldn't imagine killing…again. I closed my eyes and let the hot water run down my face. _I shouldn't have taken the mission_, I thought to myself. This was my new life, my old one was supposed to have been left behind in Phoenix. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and started to comb through my hair. As I combed, I looked at myself in the mirror. _Do I really want to go back to that life?_ I set the comb down and just starred at my reflection. The truth was that I really did miss the excitement, the adrenaline rushes, the action, I missed it all. Well, not _all_. I closed my eyes and smiled. I finished dressing and left the bathroom for my room, my hair still dripping wet. Edward was still there, lying on my bed, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. I walked toward him and laid down beside him, as I did so, his lips turned up into a smile and he opened his eyes when I laid my head on his chest.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"Mmm." He murmured, "So did I. More than you can ever imagine."

I smiled into his chest.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Like you don't know!" I said playfully.

"You're a mystery to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice dragged me shopping again."

"Really?" he asked in a very questioning tone.

I stood up slightly and looked at him, "What do you mean, '_really_'?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just hopping you'd know why Alice was reciting the Greek Alphabet in her head over and over again." He looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

_Alice_, I hissed in my head. "Nope, no idea." I smiled at him.

He continued to stare at me, but dropped the subject…for the moment.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find Edward on my computer. I stared at him and he turned to me.

"Good morning love." He smiled.

"Good morning?"

He turned back to the computer screen and I made my way over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just cleaning your computer."

I looked at him questioningly and he continued.

"Alice was thinking of something very interesting when I went home to change cloths last night."

I stared to become nervous.

"What was she thinking about?"

"Oh, I didn't hear much, but she said something about you, Phoenix and living a double life. I didn't understand it very well actually."

I swallowed.

"What does this have to do with my computer?" I asked cautiously.

This time he turned to look at me, his face serious.

"You wouldn't hide anything important from me? Something that I should know?"

That hit me hard and my temper flared.

"What exactly do you mean by that _Edward Cullen_?! How could you say that?" I practically screamed.

He remained calm, my temper did nothing to trouble him.

"Bella, promise me something. Promise to never keep anything important from me."

I looked at him, my temper still high. "Whatever, Edward." I grumbled, and then added, "I promise."


	4. Chapter Four: Sunglasses

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN**: And here is the new chapter! Not much happens here, but I promise, lots of action to come! I've gotten many alerts and hits, but only six reviews. Reviews make the author happy and a happy author enjoys making their readers happy. _–winkwinknudgenudge-_ R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had left me to cool down and I sat down by my computer. I opened up a folder on my computer that caused the computer screen to go black and one white word appeared, "Password?" I typed in the correct information and the file was accessed. _Thank God, Edward didn't find this file._ Then again, why would he look into a file named "Computer Settings"? There was nothing suspicious about the name, at least I didn't think so, and as it seemed, neither did he. I went to my closet to retrieve the manila envelope and scanned its contents into the computer. When everything was uploaded, I began to plan.

About two hours later I had dressed in my black tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. I was tempted, after looking at myself in the mirror, to add some eyeliner and did so. After I finished I turned off the computer and hid my envelope back in my closet. I grabbed a notepad and a pen, stuffed them into my pocket, took my cell phone and was out the house in a matter of a few minutes. I walked down the street and when I made it to the end of the block, my cell phone rang. I smiled and answered it.

"I knew you'd call."

"You knew I was watching you and you didn't find that weird?" Vince responded sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Vince. Come on this is serious. What do you want me to do?"

"Okay, I'm sending a copter to your location and it'll be there in a few minutes. The copter will drop you at the site where the suspect was last seen. Gather as much evidence as you can without getting noticed. Think you can handle that?"

I laughed, "Piece of cake, but how do you expect a helicopter to be unnoticed landing in a small town like Forks. I mean, sure I'm alone, but someone who isn't pretty far is sure to notice it."

I heard him laugh into the phone, "Don't worry, I've got that covered. Call me when you need a ride back."

I was about to say something, but he had hung up. Suddenly I felt a cold wind pick up and the trees started to look like they were being pulled from the ground. I looked up, but didn't see anything, the wind got harder and harder until it started to hurt my face. I heard someone yell and saw that a guy was standing in the air!

"Get in!" he smirked.

I now understood what Vince meant, he had sent an invisible copter. I wonder how he got that past the CIA officials, but didn't think about it too long. I ran over to the copter, the wind stronger as I got closer and grabbed the man's hand as he hoisted me up. The inside of the copter was completely normal and not invisible, weird how the CIA can come up with this stuff. I looked at the man who had helped me into the copter and instantly recognized him.

"Royce!" I said happily.

He laughed, "Hey Bells, long time no see."

"You can say that again." I joked, "So who's flying?"

"BELLA!" came a girly scream from the pilot's chair.

"Mel??" I questioned, sitting up to get a better look at the girl.

She turned to look at me with a huge happy grin on her face, "Yup!"

"Mel!" I screamed, hugging her.

"Cut it out you guys!" Screamed Royce, "We're going to crash into that store if you don't focus Mel!"

Melissa's head snapped forward and she grabbed the wheel and pulled it up. "Whoops, sorry." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"So Bells! I thought you quit?" Royce asked me.

"So did I." I answered, my tone beat.

"Huh?"

"I did quit, but Vince decided that me quitting doesn't mean anything and well, here I am!" I smirked, rolling my eyes and waving my hands up.

Royce laughed, "You've got to admit that you missed some of this? I mean we're in an invisible copter!"

I laughed slightly, "Yeah, I guess I did miss some of this."

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we're here Bella and I'm landing in a sec." Melissa interrupted.

I rolled my eyes at her and opened the copter door ready to jump. Melissa nodded at me and I yelled, "See you guys around!" before jumping. I landed on the hard dirt ground rolling like I had been taught in the agency a few years back. I stopped rolling when I reached the end of the forest and the beginning of a cement sidewalk. I got up and dusted myself off before walking down the street to a club named, "The HangOut."

The HangOut. was known for its "people". The mafia, dealers, buyers, illegal sellers, whores all hung around there. It was the most dangerous place to be, yet it was "the place to be". I went around back and found a door. I tried for the obvious, but of course the handle was locked. I smiled, I hadn't gotten to do this much anymore and I was definitely going to enjoy it. I pulled out a sleek black gun from my pocket. Royce had slid it into my hand while on the copter. I checked to make sure it was loaded, held in up, aimed and fired at the knob. The door swung half-way open. I put the gun into my back pocket entered the club, closing the door behind me. I walked through the dark hallway, that stunk like dead rats, and finally made my way into the club, acting casual. I walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked me, already suspicious of me.

"Nothing of the drink type, but I do have something I'd like."

He looked at me sternly, "And what is that?"

"Oh, nothing much really. Just some information regarding one of your loyal customers."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really? And who, may I ask, are you?"

I looked him in the eye, "That, sir, is none of your concern."

He grunted and I continued, "Ronald Veron."

He backed away from my face and leaned off the counter. "Yeah, I know him. Real wise guy."

I nodded, "What do you know about him?"

"He comes in every Friday, around three am, looking for some…recruits."

"Recruits?"

"Yeah, some 'handy men'. Guys good with guns. Usually first timers, one's who never been to the club before."

I nodded, "What does he look like?"

"Like any guy, normal, but he's always wearing sunglasses. And they're always tinted so dark that it's impossible to see his eyes."

I raised an eyebrow, it was possible that this information was either very important or had no value at all. I thanked the bartender after slipping him a hundred to stay quiet and walked out the front door. I looked at my watch and called Vince. A few minutes later he was at the club's front door in a black Mercedes and I got in.

"I need to be back here by three. Think you can snag me a ride?"

He smirked, "Done, check behind your house."

We rode in silence the rest of the way and I prepared myself for what Alice might have seen.


	5. Chapter Five: Red Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN**: Tada! Enjoy this chapter! Please continue to R&R! Thanks so much for the great reviews guys! Don't be afraid to criticize, I take it all into consideration. Just don't be too harsh. P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was in my room and stared at me when I walked through my bedroom door. I stared back at her, waiting for her to break the silence.

"You promised him?" she kept the same expression, her voice flat.

I nodded, "Of course, Alice. I can't tell him the truth and I had to promise to get him off my back." _And to protect him_, I added in my mind. The CIA was a dangerous business and even the indestructible Cullens could get hurt.

"And why not?!" she yelled, finally moving, her hands in the air.

"Because the whole reason I moved to Forks was to forget the past!" I screamed, thankful that Charlie hadn't gotten home yet.

A few seconds went by, the tension slowly deteriorating and Alice finally spoke, defeated, "I don't know how long we can keep this up," she sagged her shoulders, "The Greek alphabet is really starting to annoy him." She smiled slightly.

"Alice, please!" I begged.

She nodded and added, "How's jumping from a helicopter feel?"

I grinned, "Awesome!"

* * *

After 2am, I was dressed in my navy blue halter top and my other black skinny jeans. I dug around the back of my closet and found my old black high heeled boots. I slipped them on and quietly made my way through the house and out the front door. Alice had kept Edward occupied for me with wedding details. I went around to the back of the house to find a black, sleek 2005 Chrysler 300C 4-door sadan. **(AN: Car looks like this)** Vince sure had good taste, the expensive car was gorgeous, but was it as fast as Edward's Volvo? I would soon find out. The door was unlocked and the key already in the ignition. I sat down on the leather seat, closed the door, turned the key and the car purred to life. I smiled, there was no way I was giving this back to the agency. My favorite rock station blasted through the radio as I backed out of the dirt road until I made it to the main road. Then I speeded down the road, quickly hitting 96mph. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me though and I felt so all the way to The HangOut.

When I reached the club, I parked the car at the end of the block and walked up to the club. A line of people stood outside, but I ignored them and walked right up to the door. The people looked at me like I was crazy or had three heads.

"Hey, hey! What's the rush?" the bouncer stopped me.

I looked up at him and recognized him from a few years ago, on one of my missions. He was a bouncer for another club in New York at the time. I smirked, "Remember me? You should."

He stared at me confused for a second, and then realization struck his face. I nodded at this and he let me in without another word. A few seconds later, I was barely in the bar area when I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around swiftly and behind me stood a drunk who looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Hey babe, nice outfit." He tugged on my top.

I grabbed his hand and jerked it away, "Don't touch." I stated simply.

"Come on babe. Don't be like that." He said so close to my face that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed my wrist when I tried to turn away and my temper flared. I grabbed his free arm and twisted it, he yelped in pain and let go of my wrist. I grabbed that arm with my free arm and held a secure hold on it.

"I said, don't touch, but now that I have your attention," I reached into my pocket, freeing my other hand, as I knew he wouldn't try anything, and pulled out the suspect's picture, "have you seen this man?"

He gave no response, only whimpered as I twisted his arm more, "I said do you know this man?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's around back." He pointed with his chin. I nodded and let go of his arm.

"Thank you." I smiled as I walked away.

I made my way to the back of the club and stopped at a curtain blocking a doorway. I could hear voices coming from inside, so I moved the curtain slightly and saw four men. They all had guns and were all wearing sunglasses. _So the bartender's information was helpful_, I thought to myself.

"Ronald, we need the cash now!" yelled one man to the other standing at the left of the room.

"Yeah, pay up or the deal's off!" yelled another at the same man.

Ronald smirked, "Don't worry, you'll get the money once you kill that girl that's been following me." I froze.

The other guy was annoyed, but one of his partners stated a simple, "Fine."

Girl? Could then know I was after them? Suddenly Ronald stiffened and sniffed the air. Then he roared.

"I smell her!" he threw off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of frightening glowing, red eyes. I stammered back at I realized Ronald was a vampire! _Wait! Could they all be vampires?!_ His head turned to my direction and his eyes caught mine for a split second before I took off and he yelled for the men to go after me. I ran down the stairs to the club's basement, I could hear the hard steps of the men behind me. I hid behind a wall of boxes, the basement was pitch black, except for the light coming from the upstairs.

"Come on Hun! Come out and play! We'll be nice." One of the men sneered.

I grabbed my gun from my back pocket and held it tightly in my right hand. I took small quiet steps until the man came into view, his back facing me. Then I aimed at him and shot him twice in the back, he hit the ground. His partners ran to where he was and I took my chance. I ran toward the staircase, the two other men noticing me. They began shooting at me as I made my way up the stairs, running as fast as I could to the club's main room. I went through the dance floor, finally losing the men in a crowd of people. I left the club, still running, and headed to my car, got in and speeded down the road. I called Vince on my cell and he picked up of the first ring.

"Vince, we have a problem."


	6. Chapter Six: Family

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN**: Well, I abandoned this story a while ago, but have decided to come back to it. I was mad  
at myself for abandoning it in the first place. So here's chapter six. Read, enjoy and review. And thanks so much for the reviews telling me to update. They're mostly what brung me back to the story. XD

* * *

I arrived at home around 4 in the morning and quickly slipped into my house after hiding the car around back. I hoped to myself that Alice had been able to keep Edward busy. My hopes were crushed, though, when I walked into my room to see my gorgeous Greek God sitting on my rocking chair at the corner of the room, staring at me. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and I stood there shocked and frozen.

After several minutes, he finally spoke, "You promised?" His statement spoken as a question, the exact way Alice had asked when she found out about my unfaithful promise.

"Edward, please understand," I began, "I promised for a good reason."

He ignored my comment. "Bella, why? What's so important that you need to keep it from me?"

I countered his question, "You didn't tell me when Victoria first came looking for me, actually you took me all the way to Florida to keep that from me. You wanted to protect me, and now I wanted to protect you," I yelled.

He watched me as different emotions flickered over his face. He settled on confusion. "Protect me? Bella, protect me from what? What aren't you telling me?" He asked, desperation in his voice, as he demanded my answer.

"You won't believe me and even if you do, you probably would hate me," I looked down as I whispered this.

He got up off the chair and made his way toward me, putting his hand to my chin and lifting my face up to look at him. He stared into my eyes. "Bella, I could never hate you."

"You will. After you know this."

"No, I won't. Just tell me, Bella, please."

I nodded mentally and told him my secret as well as the night's events. He didn't speak nor move as I continued. When I was done, I looked up at him and he smiled at me slightly.

"I don't hate you Bella. I'm mad, but I don't hate you. What you told me is definitely shocking," he paused, "but I'm going to help you."

My eyes grew wide and I began to protest, but he continued, "You can't take on a vampire by yourself."

I looked down, "I…I know that, Edward, but I have taken on more dangerous missions. I can't blow his brains out, but I can stop him somehow."

Edward looked at me amused, "I still want to help you. Actually, I think the whole family would."

"Ed-ward!" I protested.

"Come on, Bella. It's not everyday you find out your fiancé and about to be Cullen is a secret agent."

"That's right, Edward, _secret_ agent. As in, no one's supposed to know."

He rolled his eyes, "We won't tell your secret as you haven't told ours…have you?" He questioned playfully.

"Of course not!"

"Well then, it's settled. We'll help." He smiled that crooked grin I adored, leaving me dazzled so that I didn't notice as he scooped me up and jumped out the window.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen mansion in record time, thanks to Edward's super human running. When I entered the home everyone stared at me, or mostly at what I was wearing. Not the usual "Bella style".

"Wow," was all Emmet could say.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, "Don't worry Bella, I filled them in on everything when I saw you and Edward talking."

I was slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to explain everything over again.

"Secret mission!" Emmet yelled and pumped a fist in the air.

I laughed, "Uh…could everyone take a seat for a few minutes?" I asked, looking at Carlslie.

He nodded and gestured everyone toward the couch. Edward squeezed my hand and then left my side to join them. When everyone was seated, they went on to stare at me. I shrugged and began, "Okay, since Alice spilled the beans," Alice stuck her tongue out at me, "there's no need to explain about myself. Now the mission," Emmet's face became very serious and I had to stop myself from laughing, "I have to take out suspect, Ronald Veron, accused of terrorism and mass murder. There's no time frame yet, but we should complete the mission asap. Understand?" Everyone nodded almost simultaneously.

"Now," I took out my gun and twirled it around my finger, "Everyone know how to use a gun?"

Their eyes bugged out as they moved their sights toward the gun spinning on my finger. Alice spoke, "Why would we need guns? They're vamps, aren't they?"

"Not all of them," I answered, "from what I know right now, only the suspect aka target is, not his men." She nodded and I continued, "I have enough guns for all of you. As for wardrobe, dark colors. We leave tomorrow night." Everyone nodded again.

I scanned the excited faces of my family, I couldn't bare it if any of them got hurt. It would be all my fault. It was always my fault. I spoke softly to them, "Just one more thing guys," their attention turned to me again, "Just, please, don't get hurt."

Their expressions softened as they nodded at me once more.


	7. Chapter Seven: Jackpot

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN**: Well, here's chap seven. I think it could have came out better, but I'm too tired to keep re-doing this chapter, so here it is with all it's glory…or not. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming! Chapter eight will come soon, kay? So R&R!

* * *

The next night I had told Charlie that I was sleeping over at the Cullens. Alice confirmed this for me by calling him a few minutes after I told him. The Cullen household was full of tension, excitement and nervousness. I could tell the emotions radiating off everyone were probably affecting Jasper pretty badly. I looked over to him and smiled sadly. He smiled back slightly, with a nod.

I had gone upstairs to quickly change into my cloths and when I was done I looked down from the top of the staircase toward everyone. Everyone was chatting with each other and Emmet looked pumped, his hands on his hips. I had to subtle a giggle.

Alice was wearing a tight leather black outfit. I honestly think she was trying to copy catwoman or something. Jasper was in a plain black t-shirt and black jeans, Emmet in a gray tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure and a dirty pair of blue jeans. Rosalie wore a blue half-top that exposed her right arm completely and hung to her neck, with black jean shorts.

I smiled to myself, they were all so excited, they of course didn't think of the danger. After all, sure they were indestructible, but they didn't understand that the types of criminals I was sent to obliterate were possible of anything. I made my way down the staircase and everyone turned toward me. My eyes were at Edward's who was wearing a black button down shirt and black jeans. He looked good in anything though, after all, he was a God. I moved my focus to everyone else when I made it down to the last step. They're eyes scanned over my outfit.

I was wearing a gray undershirt which was barely see-though, yet you could still make out the outline of my black bra. I wore my black skinny jeans with my black combat, lace-up boots and a long black trench coat. My black with silver spikes belt held my gun to my side. I saw Edward give me an once-over and, naturally, I blushed. Alice smiled hugely at my outfit. I had declined her help, telling her that if she forced a make-over on me, she couldn't be part of the mission. She had pouted, but, thankfully, allowed me to dress myself. The only make-up I had on was a bit of black eyeliner and eye-shadow.

"Let's go," I said to everyone simply, making my way to the door.

"Okay everyone. We'll be driving to a club called 'The Hangout'. First, though, we're gonna stop by my house and pick up my car."

"You're gonna drive your truck?!" Emmet yelled.

I snickered, but didn't answer.

Everyone drove to my house, me with Edward, Emmet with Rosalie, Esme with Carlslie, and Alice with Jasper. When we arrived at my house, everyone got out of their vehicles and I started walking toward the back of the house.

"Where are you going, Bella? The truck's right here," Edward asked.

I turned my head to wink at him, "You'll see. Everyone stay here, I'll be right back."

I made my way to my black 2005 Chrysler 300C 4-door sedan, behind the house, and entered it. The car purred to life when I turned the ignition key and I drove out to the main road. The shock on everyone's faces was priceless as they stared at the car. I rolled down the window and called out to them, "Follow!" Then I was racing down the street with them soon following behind. I was going only 98 mph when my phone rang.

"Bella, slow down! You're going to get yourself killed," Edward's concern voice demanded through the phone.

I snickered and replied, "You haven't seen anything yet."

I closed my cell and pushed down on the accelerator and reached over 140 mph. We arrived at the club fairly quick and I exited my car.

Carlslie stared at me shocked, as well as the others, and simply said, "Wow."

I smiled, "Let's go," but paused, "Oh and guys. Don't shoot anyone unless you're shot at first, kay? We don't want innocents to get hurt. So hold the fire." I said, mostly to Emmet who rolled his eyes at me.

We walked up to the club entrance, the bouncer letting me in with no problem this time and we made our way to the bar.

* * *

Vince met me at the bar. He stood there, waiting, in a stance and with a look on his face that told you that he thought he was pretty hot stuff. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked when he saw me.

"What's up, sexy?" He asked me with a wink. Edward put his arm around my waist, but I quickly removed it and turned slightly to wink at him.

I turned back to Vince, "Stop playing and let's get down to business. The faster we end this the faster I can get back to my life."

Vince nodded, the smirk still on his face, "Yeah, sure." He looked at the Cullens, "Who's your posse?"

I motioned to them with my head, "These are some friends of mine and this," I motioned to Edward, "is my fiancé."

Vince arched an eyebrow, but didn't go into it. He just nodded and replied, "Vamps, eh?"

The Cullens tensed. "Yeah, just one though. The leader." They then relaxed when they realized it wasn't they he was talking about.

"I see," he continued, "so how do we take him down?"

I smiled and moved the right side of my trench coat back, revealing a rather large gun.

"Flamethrower," I said.

* * *

Vince left us to go man the copter that 'we might need later on'. The Cullens and myself made our way toward the curtain that closed off the back of the bar. I knew better than to go back there again, so I settled for a guy talking to his friends near the curtain. What interested me the most about this guy were the sunglasses he wore. They were _very_ familiar. I told the others to fall back, while I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder gently. I could feel the Cullen's eyes on my back.

"Hey cutie. Can you help me out?" I said in an innocent, but seductive tone.

He whirled around quickly and looked me over, then snickered.

"Yeah, sure, hot stuff. What do you need?" He asked while putting a hand on my waist trying to pull me closer.

"_Jackpot,"_ I thought to myself.

I looked to see that his friends had left to give him "some privacy" and I smiled. I quickly pulled out my gun and held it to the side of his head, gripping his wrist that had held on to my waist with my hand.

I winked at him, "I require some information."


	8. Final AN: Discontinued

**AN:**

Okay, I know I've been giving you all mixed messages, but here it is.

Agent 406 is officially stopped.  
I will not be making any more updates to this story.

I'm very sorry to everyone who's been waiting for updates and added this story to their story alerts. I'm not canceling this story for any other reason than it is not going anywhere.

I didn't lay out any plan to where this story was going to go and unfortunately I've repeatedly come up with blanks for endings.

Agent 406 will not be finished and will not be up for adoption for any other writers.

I'm very sorry for disappointing you guys, but I'm planning a new story that should be up pretty soon and don't worry, I've learned my lesson. The new story will be completely planned out before I put the first chapter up, so I hope you guys will check it out.

Thank you for the supporting reviews, comments and messages you've all sent me.

Please be on the look out for chapter one of my new story:

**Porcelain**


End file.
